The desert of Red sands
by redeyesofhell
Summary: What if, when Sasori killed the Third Kazekage, he found three children, whom as a final way to spite Suna, he allows them to acompany him. Join Sasori and the Sand Siblings as they travel around locating Jinchiriki and befriending them, while Sasori keeps Akatsuki at bay from catching the Jinchiriki, they meet. AU
1. Chapter 1: Departure and Capture

**The desert of Red sands**

**Naruto is not mine it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**chapter 1: Departure and capture**

Sasori's breathing was heavy and out of synch, as he clutched his heavily beating heart. "It was worth it," he thought as he clutched a scroll marked with a three, holding the recently deceased corpse of the third Kazekage. "Damn, I won't survive the trip into the desert in my current state, however if I wait too long, his body will decay," the scorpion thought to himself.

* * *

"Temari, I wanna hold him, come on, you held him all day," a voice whined in a high pitched voice. "a child," Sasori whispered, He tried to calm his breathing as he recalled the direction he took to escape. "North...South-west...East...so I should be near the market area of Suna," he thought, relaxing when he realized no one suspected him...yet. He pressed his body close against the wall.

* * *

"Where there are children, there are adults supervising them, which had to have been informed of the Kazekage's disappearance, one...two...three breaths in the air," Sasori thought as he peeked over the corner. As confirmed three children, an infant with the dark rings of the magnet release kekkai genkai, with red hair so similar to his own, a short boy with brown hair and purple splatters on his face made to resemble war paint, and finally a little girl with blonde hair styled in four pigtails on the back.

* * *

Thoughts ran through the redheads head a mile a minute. Sharp green eyes snapped in his direction. "Damn, and I didn't want to have to kill them either," he thought. Two pairs of feet slapped against the sand to his direction. "Hold it! who are you?" a loud voice, colder than any child that age should have been. He dug his bloody hand into his pocket and pulled his as of yet, unmarked hitai-ate showing the little girl it. The boy visibly relaxed, whilst the girl still remained tense. "Hi, I'm Kankuro, and this is Gaara and the rude girl over there is Temari," Sasori's mind filed the names into memory. "The Kazekage candidate's children," Sasori accidently whispered.

* * *

"How did you know," the girl demanded, glaring daggers at him. "I'm Sasori Akasuna," the redhead replied. Both children fisted out kunai held in chubby, untrained hands. "You're a missing-nin, Sasori," the boy, Kankuro said sadly, as if sad to attempt to kill him. "Hey, now, Why am I a missing nin? All that happened was I had gotten delayed on my last mission," he lied effortlessly. "For 5 years..." the girl replied in a angry tone. "Well, for about 6 months, however I had discovered something on my travels," He continued, mentally chuckling as the girl feel prey to her own curiosity. Kankuro jumped happily, about to ask what when a sharp cry pierced the air. Gaara had woken and apparently wasn't happy about it. Temari rocked Gaara back and forth causing the babies sniffles to die down.

* * *

"He is a Jinchiriki, is he not?" Sasori asked upon reading Gaara's chakra. Kankuro shook his head fast, obviously unaware as was Temari. "Jinchiriki literally meaning 'the power of human sacrifice' are humans whom were pretty much sacrificed to seal a biiju, however much they are affected depends on both the biiju and the Jinchiriki. There are 9 Biiju each with a Jinchiriki, from the Ichibi Shukaku to the Kitsune Kyuubi, questions?" Sasori explained, Two hands shot in the air. "Why do you think Gaara is a Jinchiriki?" Kankuro asked. "Is Gaara hated by the village for no visible reason?" Two nods later. "Why are Jinchiriki created other than to seal a biiju, as couldn't we seal them into a inanimate object?" Temari asked. "The reasons vary from village so I will tell you a simplified version 'power'," Sasori answered seeing their confusion explained further, "A biiju are the strongest beings in the world, and with time and effort a Jinchiriki can bond with a biiju and use their power almost as well as the biiju themselves, essentially becoming as Suna calls it 'a village's greatest tool',"

* * *

Seeing their horror stricken face he smiled, "9 biiju, 9 Jinchiriki, 9 identical past, do you wish to meet them?" Sasori asked, he smirked internally seeing both children nod with Gaara attempting too. "Gather your belonging and meet exactly 7 days from now at the villages southern gate," Sasori said, calmly. "Now to treat these injuries, pack some stuff from my room, and mutilate a corpse all in 7 seven days, how fun," he thought as he turned and walked into the shopping center discreetly taking first aid stuff of any value.

* * *

**So Sasori went and told the sand siblings of Gaara's purpose early. This is a small AU, and yes, I had done the math a link had said Gaara was 15-16 when he became Kazekage and Chiyo had said that Sasori left the village and the Kazekage 'disappeared' 15 years ago, so Gaara is around a newborn to a year, btw I found far too many plot holes in Naruto to even attempt to keep cannon. So, Goodbye. This will have weekly updates.**

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta reader~**


	2. Into the desert with a killer Tanuki

**Masashi Kishimoto owns everything, all context is purely for entertainment, Redeyesofhell owns nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Journey into the desert with a killer Tanuki**

Sasori double checked each scroll before carefully applying a mark to identify each scroll's contents. The third Kazekage's body laid out neatly, the new wooden skin glowed in the dim lighting of the abandoned building.

* * *

The redhead smirked before raising the scroll marked three, and a poof later the body was sealed into the scroll. His happiness was halted when he realized he had yet to pack water and dried fruit and he was to meet the children in 20 minutes. Seeing everything packed and his room bare, he left to the well after transforming into a small child to blend in better. Standing on the henge's toes, he dipped his five canteens full of the precious liquid. He then trotted to the market buying a large amount of dried fruit. He nearly dropped the fruit when he crashed into a jounin.

* * *

The jounin's hands steadied the young body. He glanced up seeing a standard jounin uniform with a headdress covering his scalp and half his face, red markings littered the exposed half of his face. "Ah, h-hello jo-jounin-san" he purposely stuttered to give himself the illusion of a shy child's speech. The jounin replied by saying, "Little boy, with the war going on we shinobi need as much fruit as possible so would you please hand the fruit over," Sasori held tight, "Th-the war en-ended awhile ago Jou-jounin-san," he mumbled pocketing the fruit. He knew the trick well, some shinobi after or even during the war would observe the citizen insuring people received enough to eat, but not enough to brave the desert. Sasori's eyes widened when he heard the clink of metal.

* * *

"Of course, with the Kazekage gone everyone is a suspect, but to harm a child," Sasori thought. Despite his persona the only time he'd harm a child was when he had to slaughter families and he'd kill the children first...so none of them felt the pain of losing a parent, for a shinobi that is the most mercy he could give. "Suna must really be desperate to suspect their own citizens," he thought seeing the man he remembered being named 'Baki' pull a kunai brandishing it menacingly. He was shocked when another kunai blocked the one aimed for his head. "Baki, harming a citizen is prohibited. This is your first warning, DO NOT make a habit of it," the jounin said, before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Baki frowned and disappeared not before glaring at Sasori. Sasori's eyes widened he had seen through his disguise and had planned to lead him to the Kazekage building. He cursed seeing as he was almost late. Releasing the jutsu before breaking out into a sprint. He spotted two figures dressed in typical Suna wardrobe. The pigtailed girl, Temari, had a dark blue dress swallowing her feet, with a white shawl that reached her elbows. Strange enough along with a medium sized travel pack, she carried both a large gourd, and an oversized iron fan. While her brother, Kankuro held a large travel bag filled with scrolls and clothes overflowing so much he had tied it shut. He wore a matching cloak, however instead of a shawl he wore a thick belt covering his lower abdomen. He spotted Gaara in Kankuro's arms. The kids quickly spotted him ran as fast to him as possible. Approaching the children, he picked up the baby and the gourd, which weighed both children down equally, due to the fact that Temari had more muscle than her younger brother.

* * *

"Where were you Sasori-san?" Kankuro asked. Temari frowned and slapped her hand on his head, it was obvious she does not trust him only going for her brother's benefit. "We need to leave. Can you keep up?" Sasori asked irritated seeing so much weight on the children. Temari nodded, but Kankuro looked unsure. "I have blank scrolls I can use to seal their stuff aside from the weapons and gourd once we get far enough," Sasori thought in annoyance. Crying snapped him out of his thoughts. Gaara seemed scared being held by someone other than his siblings, and was the sand rising? He groaned, he was getting annoyed with these kids and there not even out of the village's sight. He rocked Gaara causing his tear filled jade eyes to watch him curiously. "Don't cry, little one" Sasori said using the tone his granny had used on little children when scolding them. After a few leaps and bounds Gaara fell asleep using the movement as a lullaby. Temari broke the silence by saying, "If Gaara is the Ichibi's Jinchiriki why can he sleep when the previous ones couldn't?" Sasori replied by saying, "The Ichibi starts poisoning the host's mind at a young age, but does not start trying to take over their body until about five when the body can hold the malevolent chakra better,"

* * *

Kankuro paled before glancing fearfully at the bundle on Sasori's chest as if imagining the people he'd kill. "No shinobi's hands are clean, the Ichibi just doesn't kill as neatly as what would be liked," Sasori said mid-leap upon catching Kankuro's gaze. He abruptly stopped realizing they weren't in the village's sight any longer. "Hand me your bags brats," Sasori said, holding a blank sealing scroll. "Where are we heading anyway?" Temari asked. Pulling out a map from a shuriken pouch he pointed and said, "The closest is the Village hidden in the Rocks or Iwagakura that is where I'll train you in Chakra control," Sasori said. "He's not telling us everything, why take us to see the other Jinchiriki when he is a traitor merely for walking out for 5 years, there was no motive, no recognition only abruptly leaving will he do that to us as well? Well, I won't let him!" Temari thought tightening her hold on her large fan glaring at the puppet master. "I have to protect my brothers even from him," Contrary to belief Temari was not Arrogant, confident yes, but arrogant no, she knew he was much stronger than her, and that frightened her.

* * *

**Okay, Their journey begins in Iwagakura, review and tell me if they should meet Deidara, and if so, should he join their group? Tell me in the reviews. You have one week or I'll pick. All Akatsuki are in this with only Sasori and possibly Deidara and Itachi good. The group (team Gaara) enter Konoha near the Chunin Exams as fake Sand nin. So Gaara meets Naruto last and after they enter Iwagakura they are staying for 5 years then moving on so there will be time-skips however that is the largest and it will happen between chapters not during.**

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	3. Chapter 3 poisoning of the poison master

**Chapter 3: Hunters and Explosives in Iwa**

**I own nothing**

Sasori's feet slapped against the hard rock, 4 hearts beats accelerated as they were chased. "Kankuro, Temari, Get on my back now," Sasori said, his normally calm voice tinted with panic. "Damn it, how and why did they spot us immediately when we left the desert, they must have planned this, but how?" Sasori thought in frustration. A rush of memories of a headdress covered shinobi. "Baki! Of course,"

* * *

A glance in the children's direction furthered his anger. Temari and Kankuro had both packed their cloak when they left the desert so they were in a plain white undershirt with fishnet near the chest with black pants tapped at the bottom with black sandals, now however the undershirt was grimy and torn near the stomach area; Kankuro had the knees of his pants torn and bloody from an explosion, Temari had a large cut on her stomach.

* * *

Due to the sand Sasori and Gaara were unharmed much to Temari's irritation. The Suna Shinobi were approaching quick, so Sasori applied chakra to his feet, while picking up Temari and Kankuro, raced up a nearby building and diving into a crowd of people effectively blending in due to the cloud of dust. Ignoring the glares he gently set the kids down grabbing each child's hand. Moving into the market, he went to a stall. "Are those your children, sir?" An old woman's voice inquired, "Why?" Sasori asked his voice cracking from thirst. "Well, it seems very odd for a man such as yourself to travel with three children with no spouse nor parent," Temari bit her lip, "He's bad by technicality he kidnapped us, but who knows what would happen to Gaara if we stayed. So he's good? Fine I'll help" She thought,

* * *

Putting on her cutest expression and voice she said, "We're orphans, our parents were killed in action two years ago, this man found us and took us in," The granny smiled before reaching and grabbing Sasori's now unoccupied hand. "Come with me," she said gently leading them out of the crowd. Temari glared suspicious of the old woman, while Kankuro took Temari's hand, who was still holding Sasori's in a death grip. After walking for a while Kankuro whined, "Are we there, yet?" The old woman smiled and said, "Look ahead," As if by magic a small house appeared. "Come on," the woman urged. "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" Sasori thought narrowing his eyes at the elderly woman.

* * *

As they entered the hut, the woman paused to take off her shoes, the others following suit. "Come in! please sit down, my grandson was just out buying groceries," That remark put Sasori on edge. "Why was she out near the market area then? Did she plan to meet us? No, that's impossible I hadn't revealed my plans to anyone not even the brats know," Sasori's mind was reeling with questions. Abruptly the woman's eyes narrowed, killing the kind grandma act she had pulled. "Sasori-" Sasori's thoughts ended in a halt as both he and the sibling turned to stare at her silently willing her to continue. "-of the Red Sand, grandson of the Elder Chiyo. I know why your here," the grandma said calmly mentally chuckling at their faces. "How?" Sasori said. "You're not the only puppet master with spies Sasori, Elder Chiyo does as well," Openly laughing she continued by saying, "Anyway Chiyo had contact me on your sighting in Suna as well as both the Third Kazekage and the now Fourth Kazekage's children, I put two and two together and found that all of them were connected," Temari's eyes widened, "...the Kazekage disappeared...and Sasori did it, so now Father has become Kazekage. Did Sasori kill him or simply kidnap him and hold him somewhere to retrieve later?" Temari filed this information away to look over later.

* * *

Sasori's brown eyes narrowed, "Just who are you, old bat?" he asked rudely. "Someone who was once close to Chiyo," Was her cryptic response. "Temari, Kankuro come on, the shinobi are likely to have past assuming we went to the next village by now," Sasori said beyond irritated. The children followed. "Can we get food? I'm hungry," Kankuro whined his feet still aching from the walking. "That woman, what did she want? Why do I feel like this isn't the last time I will see her," Sasori thought. A scream caught his attention, a child whom was barely 5 was being picked on by three children nearly twice his age. Initially wanting to help the child, he quickly shook the thought knowing that bullies will simply come back when the 'protector' has left and he had enough brats following him. Speaking of Brats, Sasori glanced at Gaara marveling at the fact that he slept since they left. Temari glanced at Sasori before sighing marching over and glaring at the kids. "Well, well look it's a little girl tryin' to act tough," one of the bully's said. Temari scoffed, "Little! You jerk I'm three, so leave 'fore I kick your asses," Both the bullies and Sasori's eyes to widen.

* * *

"Three...she looks at least five, although maybe it was the kunai," Sasori thought in amazement. Kankuro winced when one of them threw a punch at Temari causing her to block with her forearm before sweeping her leg out to trip the kid who tried to attack her from behind. The kids looked at each other before all three charged. The youngest aiming to punch her gut knocking the wind out of her, while the other two were blocked, using her iron fan as a club to swat them away. As Temari prepared to aim a punch to the closest boy, a tall man grabbed her by the arm, "What do you think you are doing you little bitch!" the man snarled spit flying. Sasori chose this moment to intervene, "Let her go, now," Sasori commanded in a emotionless tone. The man drop her and spun, "Make that fucking brat apologize to my sons, now!" the man said glaring at the indifferent ex-sand nin. "Shouldn't you yell at your 'fucking brats' instead of mine for bullying a helpless child," Sasori said anger and annoyance laced in his voice. "You make her apologize or I'll...take you to the Tsukage," the man threatened. "For what, although-" Sasori disappeared before reappearing slamming his foot in the center of the man's back causing him to fall, but not before Sasori grabbed both arms and continued, "-if you threaten me again, I...will...kill...you...,"

* * *

Applying pressure on each word making the man cry out in pain, his bruised children watching in horror. Temari watched transfixed in admiration, whilst Kankuro hid behind her terrified of the scene playing before them. "He saved me, why" Temari asked herself in her head. Kankuro epped when he heard a sickening 'pop' as the man's arms was dislocated. "The Tsukage will hear of this," the man cried causing Sasori's smile to become malicious. The foot nearly crushed the man as Sasori said, "What did I say, about threatening me, moron," Gaara woke before laughing loudly at the man on the floor. Removing his foot Sasori glared, "If you're going to threaten someone at least have some strength to back it up," Walking away with the kids in tow, Sasori noticed someone following him. "If you're going to hide do it better," A blue-haired woman made of paper formed directly in front of Sasori. "Who are you?" Sasori demanded already losing patience with the annoying stare the woman was giving Gaara. "Depends on your answer," the woman said smiling, "I could be a friend, or I could be an enemy," Sasori glared, "Answer the question,"

* * *

The woman frowned, "I am Konan, I was sent here to recruit you for the Akatsuki," Sasori glared harder, of course he knew the Akatsuki, everyone did, they were a group of Assassins for pay. What the world didn't know was that these criminals were after Jinchiriki for the biiju within. "What is your answer?" Konan asked, Temari hid behind Sasori's leg with Kankuro hiding behind the other. "Something is wrong with this woman, her eyes, their so cold," Kankuro thought shivering. "What's wrong with this woman, she's scaring the brats," Sasori thought. He shook his head before turning to walk away. "Wait! What is your answer?" Konan called. Sasori's brows furrowed, "No, the Akatsuki do no interest me in the least" Konan's eyes widened hearing his blunt response, "Surely, you need time to think it is after all, a once in a lifetime honor," She said truly shocked and angered by his disregard to her proposal. Sasori turned to walk away the children following. Sensing the killer intent from Konan, Sasori handed Gaara, strap and all, to Temari who despite her confusion took her youngest brother cradling him gently. Right as the baby left Sasori's hand thousands of razor-sharp paper flew nearly taking his hand. As the paper past by it formed into two clones of Konan. The original and clone ran at Sasori, while the third charged at the siblings.

* * *

A small bird watched the display, however the bird's appearance was stark white its skin and innards made completely of clay. A 'pop' noise was heard as the cork from the gourd on Sasori's back was forced out, sand rushing to protect Gaara. Konan's arm split mutating so the end of her hand resembled a katana. The 'katana' swung narrowly being blocked by the sand. The Konan in front of Sasori smiled, "To use your weapon to protect those children, is truly an honorable, I shall make your death as quick as possible," Sasori's thought raced, "That sand only two can do and one is dead so Gaara is protecting them!" Sasori took a deep breath before yelling, "Kankuro, Temari stay near Gaara, that's an order!" Konan raised a brow at that, after all what could children do? Sasori focused his chakra into his feet to gain speed, drawing a kunai stabbing through both clones racing toward the original whom was raising her sword to kill the kids. Sasori threw the poison-tipped kunai at Konan who disappeared along with the kunai. Sasori breathed a sigh of relief, glad the siblings were safe. Unbeknownst to him, the paper reformed into Konan holding the kunai stabbed it right in his stomach.

* * *

She smiled cruelly and said, "Akatsuki wanted you, and yet you refused so the punishment was death, and for disrespecting us, I shall allow you to die the most shameful way possible, by your own weapon," Turning to paper, she disappeared once more, the force causing Sasori to fall to the ground with a thud. Temari counted to 60 concluding she wouldn't return, she glanced at the man whom seemed so strong not but 2 hours prior. Temari rotated Gaara so it was resting against her back. "Kankuro grab his other arm we need to move him," Temari said pulling Sasori's arm over her arm ignoring the fact that his body seemed to get colder by the second. Kankuro and Temari struggled to pull Sasori's body while trying to hide as far from people as possible. "Temari, we need someone's help," Kankuro said noticing the trail of blood behind them. "No, we can't" Temari protested. "Temari, he's dying and worse on top of us .help," Kankuro said, silently begging Temari to understand. "He killed the Kazekage, he kidnapped us, and now we're wanted criminals too!" Temari shouted tears streaming down her face, glad to rid herself of that horrible secret she discovered. Kankuro didn't seem fazed, "We didn't know Sandaime, and if he's really bad why did he take and protect us, even sealing most of our stuff so we could run faster, instead of just killing us! Even if we are wanted criminals now that means we need to relying on each other even more including Sasori and Gaara, because we are all we have now!" Kankuro said struggling to pull Sasori's body. "Do you mean that? I mean are you sure we can trust him?" Temari asked voice soft barely above a whisper. "I do"

* * *

Temari braced herself before pulling Sasori tighter to her body, "I see someone Temari, look," Kankuro said pointing at a cloaked man directly in front of them. Sprinting to him Kankuro and Temari both looked pleadingly at him. "Please help him," Kankuro pleaded. The cloaked man grinned, "Of course I'll help, un,"

* * *

**To anyone thinking I underrated Sasori's powers there are many reasons I made him appear weak 1) He's not invincible, he can be hurt or even killed, 2) At the moment he is fully human no puppet parts or prosthetics of any kind 3) This was a way to introduce Akatsuki, show the bond the Sand siblings are developing with Sasori, and introduce Deidara all in one. Also he was fatigued (try running in the desert for 2 days and not being it) , dehydrated (see reason 1) , and trying to protect the sand trio (explained in next chapters). Yes, that Iwa grandmother is not an actual character, however she has a relationship with Chiyo and Deidara both. I will update weekly and this story will end at chapter 100, okay. Every time I miss a week, I'll post a sneak peek of the next one as well as the reason for being late, and write 2 chapters the next week.**

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	4. Chapter 4 Conversations with a criminal

**A special treat for my readers. Redeyesofhell owns nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Conversations with a criminal**

"It's cold, is this what hell feels like?" Sasori lied on a cotton futon too tired to open his eyes. He couldn't move, a symptom of the poison in his kunai, proof that the poison was still in his system. He slowly moved his hand feeling rough bandages wrapped tightly around his stomach. He was curious as to who would save a heartless bastard like him. Hearing faint breathing as if through a filter, he turned seeing Temari struggling to stay awake.

* * *

"He's awake," A blonde haired man said to Sasori's right. "Who are you anyway?" Kankuro asked trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. "I'm a missing nin from Iwa, my names Deidara and when I saw the legendary Akasuna no Sasori get struck down, I of course needed to help," the newly named 'Deidara' said, "Where are my scrolls?" Sasori rasped knowing that in a matter of hours the next symptom would be the gradual loss of each of the five senses, and damage was permanent. "Which one, yeah?" Deidara asked laying down Sasori's 12 scrolls.

* * *

"Number 5, poisons and antidotes, hand it here," Sasori commanded. Passing Sasori number 5, Sasori took it in shaky hands. Pulling out a vial from his pocket, he uncorked it revealing blood. Dipping his finger on it, he smeared it on the scroll. Two boxes came out, Deidara catching each before it would hit him. When Deidara sat the boxes down Sasori pulled a book out and said, "I don't suppose you saved the kunai that I was impaled on?" Temari pulled the kunai out, tracing the 3 etched on the blade. "number 3, huh," Sasori said, pulling the antidote for 'number 3s poison'. His hand spasmed causing him to nearly drop it. "I can't feel the glass," Sasori thought and to test something he jammed the needle into his leg not feeling any pain or even recognizing that a needle was in his leg. "The poison killed my sense of touch, huh. It probably affected another one if it was this fast as well," Sasori thought. Deidara was wide eyed seeing the redhead violently stab his own leg and not even flinch. Kankuro looked confused, "Isn't that supposed to hurt,"

* * *

They turned to gape at him, but shifted to Sasori for an explanation to quell their curiosity. "All of my weapons from Senbon to a fully armed puppet has poison on it or in it, each poison does a certain job, like that kunai was coated with a poison for especially strong opponents at first it paralyzes and knocks them out for a quick and easy kill, but should they survive then the poison will remove each of their senses weakening them and/or killing them," Sasori explained feeling sore from talking too much. "Which one of your senses were diluted?" Sasori pondered that, he could see fine and now that sleep had worn off he could hear fine, but his sense of smell was diluted badly, his sense of touch gone, and he was unsure of taste. Sasori frowned, "What happened to that girl, Konan?" he asked. "She fled wanting you to suffer by dying from your own poisons," Temari explained.

* * *

Sasori flexed his hand, the movement back to normal, but the feeling associated with it gone. In a way it was relaxing feeling nothing and in another way it was scary, unsure of how much damage his body received, feeling neither pain nor pleasure. He decided he liked it, it was almost like being a puppet. Deidara regarded him warily it was obvious he lost his sense of touch, yet he showed no fear only...joy? What was he? He decided it would be better to make an ally out of him rather than an enemy. "Sasori, my man well I overheard you talking about teaching these kids chakra control, and while your recovering, I could teach them and you can watch Gaara, hmm," Sasori looked uncertain on one hand he could heal in silence on another the brats would be out of his sight. He sighed the reason he took the brats was using Gaara to spite Suna and when he realized Gaara was hated he took all of them to hurt them physically (Gaara) and emotionally (Temari and Kankuro), but now the brats wormed their way into his heart like some kind of parasite.

* * *

Eventually he asked, "What could you teach them anyway?" Despite it being a question, he said it like an insult without even realizing it. Deidara scowled, "My ninjutsu focuses on Chakra control, and I could teach them tricks I learned from Iwa, un," Sasori looked confused at the verbal tick, but he shrugged muttering a fine and turning away from the blonde to sleep. Deidara jumped grabbed Gaara and placed him in Sasori's arm, watching as the infant cuddled up to Sasori's chest. He grabbed Temari and Kankuro's hand leaving both redheads to sleep. "Okay, what do you know so far, un?" Deidara asked the children. "Kankuro is just learning about Chakra, while my class was working on bunshins" Temari informed him. "So pretty much you're beginners, okay that's way better," Deidara grinned. "Do you know your chakra type, hmmm? Temari replied saying hers and Gaara's were Wind while Kankuro is Earth.

* * *

"Try to channel chakra into your feet and try to walk up this building, un" Deidara instructed watching in slight mirth by watching them fail. Sasori muttered in his sleep feeling nightmares appearing ranging from someone killing Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, capturing them, meeting his Grandmother once again, and losing the kage puppet. He twitched pulling Gaara tighter before his eyes snapped open sensing someone watching him, him and Gaara.

**There you go, Don't worry. I'm still posting on Sunday, but I finished this chapter early, I think I might start posting two chapters a week, what do you guys think? About the poison it was supposed to happen and the line 'it's almost like being a puppet' is foreshadowing a special event, but that's all I'll spill. The Akatsuki won't make too many appearances until Naruto comes in. Gaara is going to be psychotic during the chunin exams, but act nicer near Sasori due to the fact that Sasori isn't scared of him. I am skipping the Jinchiriki in Iwa they will meet them later on their trip back to Suna. **

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	5. Jinchiriki gone missing!

Here you go. Redeyesofhell owns nothing.

**Jinchiriki gone missing!**

Gaara walked holding Sasori's hands making sure to hold tightly as Sasori couldn't feel if he let go. "Sasori-sensei?" the 6 year old asked, Seeing the small nod he continued, "Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-nii-san got to learn to fight when are you going to teach me?" Gaara asked his lip protruding out a tad. Sasori frowned, "Gaara, I am a criminal and your sand protects you nothing protects Temari or Kankuro, they need to learn to fight," Gaara frowned looking poignant, Deidara elbowed Sasori before whispering, "Can't think of anything, Danna?" Sasori sighed, "I am going to teach you Fuuinjutsu and sand techniques however I need some scrolls from Konoha and Suna respectively, we are waiting to steal from Konoha though," Gaara tilted his head in acceptance still pouting however. Sasori's eyes snapped to a bush when he heard a rustle. "That's strange I felt someone watching us just like 5 years ago,"

~5 years ago~

_Sasori muttered in his sleep feeling nightmares appearing ranging from someone killing Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, capturing them, meeting his Grandmother once again, and losing the kage puppet. He twitched pulling Gaara tighter before his eyes snapped open sensing someone watching him, him and Gaara. He saw one bright red iris watching them then it vanished as if it was never there._

~End Flashback

"That red eye was he an Uchiha if so why did he cover his eye? Maybe he lost it? Sasori thought sensing the danger the pure murderous intent Sasori had not felt sense the third shinobi world war. Gaara eyed Sasori taken aback from the tense muscles and withdrawn expression Sasori wore it almost seemed like he was preparing for battle. "Danna, where are we going, yeah?" Deidara's voice pierced the silence shattering it. Forcing himself not to insult the blonde he simply said, "A new village popped up called the village hidden in the sound or simply Otagakure, we are crossing through there and waterfall of course into the village hidden in the clouds there the Jinchiriki of cloud will help train Gaara to control Shukaku, the sooner the better," Temari and Kankuro tensed at the tanuki's name, despite how young they had been they remembered when Shukaku attacked Suna.

* * *

It had haunted their dreams for 3 whole years. **"B...upid...listen...dumb kid...kill you...LISTEN TO ME!" **Gaara cringed placing his hand on his forehead where the pain originated. Sasori frowned, "That damned Tanuki it will take us a week at most to get to cloud if we run," Sasori thought. Deidara plopped down gracelessly before saying, "We're camping here, I'm tired," The children sat down as well, causing Sasori to grunt and throw himself down on a soft-looking patch of grass. "That girl, Konan, she wants Gaara that I'm sure of, but what of that masked Uchiha? Is he as well? Are they in cahoots or separate enemies?" Sasori thought. He glanced down seeing everyone, but little Gaara fast asleep. "Of course, the brat would be nervous soon he will be unable to sleep and it will increase his paranoia and bloodlust," He laid his head on the grass before drifting off into a light sleep. Gaara sat down. He was alone and cold. He glanced at Sasori who was laying on his side, his arms folded to support the front of his head. He squeaked when the crickets started chirping. Pulling out a blanket, he huddled against Sasori's sleeping frame. He grabbed one of Sasori's arm and placed it around himself, and wrapped the blanket around Sasori as well feeling how icy his body had become. **"Sleep brat,"** the voice in Gaara's head crooned. Gaara obeyed the voice, in spite of instinct warning him not to. Deidara turned in his sleep murmuring something like, "No, my giant floating muffin get your own, you dumb aliens," A loud 'pop' noise filled the still air as the sand left the gourd on Sasori's back to shove him away from Gaara, while the sand piled on Gaara shaping the form of the feared Ichibi no Shukaku. **"Blood...I need blood, GIVE ME BLOOD!" **Shukaku roared,

* * *

The sand poured coating him until he was the size prior to the sealing. Sasori and Deidara sensing the suffocating veil of pure killing intent, woke up nearly instantly. Seeing the Raccoon-dog Deidara's knees started shaking, "W-What is that...that thing, u-un" Sasori snapped, "It doesn't matter brat, get the other two and move to safety," Deidara growled, "You can't face that thing by yourself Danna, I won't run, I won't hide, I will fight," Deidara said, the last words sounding like a motto to Sasori's ears. "The Ichibi relishes in the pain of its prey, it feeds from their blood, I cannot feel pain, I can hold him off or subdue him temporarily, now GO!" Sasori exclaimed. Deidara grabbed Temari and Kankuro quickly fleeing out of the forest. Sasori stood tall glaring at the Tanuki until he spotted the small form of Gaara poking out of the monster's head. **"What's wrong? You're not fleeing in terror, or pleading for mercy?" **the Tanuki said, sounding almost disappointed. "It's not Gaara, that thing is not Gaara," Sasori murmured to himself trying to work up the resolve to attack the possessed toddler. The demon had no such weakness as he sent his claw in Sasori's side. Sasori glanced at the oozing blood and was relieved to feel no pain. **"WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING OR HEAVING? JUST SCREAM, YOU BASTARD!" **The Ichibi shouted as he launched multiple sand claws in Sasori's direction. Sasori was breathing heavy, he ran farther into the forest an enraged Tanuki following. Putting his hands into the tiger seal, three sand clones appeared.

* * *

They all ran in different locations. The Biiju yelled tail swinging and destroying all three clones, he ran into a trip wire causing 12 kunai distracting the Tanuki and destroying his armor. Sasori concentrated 5 purple flames appearing on each finger he slammed his fingers into Gaara's stomach pushing his chakra in making Gaara and Shukaku scream in sync before the body passed out. He caught the boy and when he stepped forward his leg gave out causing him to fall onto his back, Gaara knocking the breath out of his lungs. He closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber. Gaara awoke several hours later on top of Sasori. The memories from last night were distorted, but he remembered screaming after being attacked by Sasori.

* * *

A shadow loomed over the boy before striking him in the neck knocking him out. In a nearby village, Deidara walked alongside him were Kankuro and Temari. The villagers were staring at them in fear. "Mommy, are those the bad men," a child whispered to his mother. The mother nodded not paying attention as the child screamed. Deidara approached a young man in civilian wear, "Why is everyone staring at us, un?" Deidara asked the man. "They think you're responsible for that roar and all those disappearances," He pulled a scroll out, "Those are Jinchiriki! Gaara!" Deidara threw Kankuro and Temari onto his back and raced to the spot he had seen Sasori and Gaara following a trail he made it to a clearing that had Gaara's gourd on the ground, but not the wearer or user nearby. Deidara's eyes watered, "Danna," The kids realizing their brother was not their cried with their blonde mentor.

* * *

**Sorry for such poor timing, I finished the chapter, I apologize sincerely as I had gotten caught up in school work. Oh and in case you were confused someone took Sasori and Gaara, but left the gourd, hmm I wonder who? **

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	6. Chapter 6 dead eyes and dying body

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Redeyesofhell owns nothing all rights go to Kishimoto as this is fanfiction, I make no profit.**

**Dead eyes and Dying body**

* * *

Deidara grabbed the gourd angrily, he was angry at the kidnapper, at Gaara, at Sasori, and especially himself. "I shouldn't have ran. Now Sasori and Gaara they could both be d-dead" Deidara thought anger fading to sadness. Eight year-old Temari frowned before marching up to Deidara putting a huge amount of Chakra into her fist, she punched him as hard as she could. "Sasori and Gaara are gone, and your here feeling sorry for yourself. Get your butt moving and help me come up with a plan so we can either avenge them or save them!" Temari screamed.

* * *

Kankuro stood staring at the indention of a body and the...blood...on the floor. In the five years they had known him, Temari Kankuro and especially Gaara came to love and respect Sasori as both a father and a sensei, Deidara well he was the goofy uncle who annoyed everyone, but secretly you never wanted to be away from. "Sasori...Gaara" Kankuro whispered before tears once again sprung out. He heard his sisters words. "I'm crying, I'm crying while those...those BASTARDS are harming Gaara and Sasori," He screamed in his head. He stood chakra flaring out from his palms. He yelled, "Deidara Temari come on!" Temari's eyes widened before she smiled and followed after her younger brother, a bruised and battered Deidara followed. Sasori opened his eyes, shocked to see the wooden roof of a cart instead of the lush trees filling the forest. He tried to move his hand and found he couldn't, so he glanced down shocked further seeing his arms and legs bloody and tied up. Panic filled his body so he looked for Gaara and found him in a similar condition minus the blood.

* * *

He spotted a bloody kunai on the ground of the cart. Inching his way over he tried to use his chakra threads only to smell burnt flesh and saw his hands a bright angry red. He picked up the kunai and cut the binds on his hands ignoring the scent of his own flesh burning. He shook Gaara awake, but not before cutting the binds on the child. The green eyes were full of fear looking at...Sasori. Sasori looked behind him thinking, "He remembers," Gaara pushed himself up not caring that Sasori was still tied up. A woman's voice rang through the cart, "move an inch and you will regret it, you both have a high bounty such a shame I couldn't capture the others, but oh well" Gaara bit his lip to hide a whimper, the voice was gone and his confidence with it. Sasori said in a cold voice, "Who are you?"

* * *

A chuckle was heard, before Sasori yelled for her to 'answer the damn question, wretch' The chuckle stopped before a bell was heard and Sasori's vision was darkening, "Know this puppet boy, I am Kagura formerly of the leaf, and I specialize in genjusu that is all you shall know," Gaara looked at Sasori's unconscious form with hatred and a small bit of pity. "Why did he attack me and not kill me, why did he cut me free and not himself?" Gaara thought feeling a slight pain in his stomach he pulled his shirt up revealing a poorly done seal with a five commas surrounding it, the commas were going from red to black expanding and receding rapidly. He closed his eyes and woke in a open dessert in front of him was a Tanuki of giant proportions with its feet shackled with rusted chains, and a dark black chain pulled the Tanuki to the point where its head was between its feet as it struggled to rise only to be pulled tighter. Upon closer inspection the five commas on his stomach was engraved into each link of the chain. **"... I... must... get free... I WON'T BE CONTAINED!" **as the Tanuki screamed the desert winds increased and the air crackled. The Tanuki crashed down, **"Boy, break the seal get rid of these accursed chains,"**

* * *

Gaara stared into the Tanuki's eyes before grabbing the sealed paper connecting the black chains. **"You, You actually are helping me? The Ichibi no Shukaku? You're either the nicest guy or the biggest idiot around," **the Tanuki stated. Gaara's hairless brow furrowed it sounded like he didn't want to be free, no like it didn't _expect _to be free. "You're in pain I need to help," Gaara said, **"Why? the puppeteer didn't get mercy," **Shukaku rumbled. "He hurt me, you didn't," Gaara said his childish side blaming Sasori for abandoning him and hurting him although he wasn't sure how. The massive beast laughed, a massive vibration shaking the sand itself. **"Boy, I have hurt you everyday of your life, that 'Sasori' protected you from me," **Gaara's eyes hardened, "I remember him slamming his hand into my stomach and hurting me," he continued no longer trusting the monster.

**For any confusion on the title, dead eyes refers to Gaara's distrust of Sasori and Dying body hints to Sasori. Weekly updates has been changed to sometime a week instead of a certain day, okay? Kagura is a real character as well.**

******~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	7. Pain of loss and Jinchiriki of Carnage

**Redeyesofhell owns nothing**

**Pain of loss and Jinchiriki of Carnage**

Sasori frowned, he felt fine, it was physically impossible not to, but he knew his body was badly damaged. "I wonder can a human body be replaced?" Sasori thought, trying to feel for his large reserves of chakra which seemed to elude him. Seeing Gaara in his dazed and bruised state helped him find a reason to search faster what was it those leaf nin called it...the will of fire to protect your precious people, who was his? Deidara and the sand trios face flashed through his mind.

* * *

He recalled what a famed sand kunoichi once said, '_You're friends, your family, this village and your desire to protect them is what makes a shinobi strong!' _He had no village to protect, his family either thinks he's dead or want him dead, but those four are all he had left and their trying to separate them! He had observed this trick from a Hyuuga, however there was a one in a hundredth chance he'll perform it right and even less that he'll leave unscathed . Still his chakra moved rising and overloading the sensitive chain and he released it from his body creating a chakra shield repealing and destroying the cart leaving Gaara and Sasori to roll down the steep hill on the roadside.

* * *

He heard Gaara's sharp intake of breath knowing he was in pain, Shukaku obviously was keeping him asleep to block the pain, and judging by the blood his body will die of hemorrhage soon if he doesn't get treatment... and fast. His body buckled unable to move any longer.

Deidara frowned, he felt a pain in his chest and he was unsure as too why. Temari straightened and quickly ran. At first he was confused then he realized, this was the area Sasori and Gaara's trail had led. Kankuro ran as well before they came upon a ruined stagecoach. Deidara frowned, "This was where the blood was strongest, yet they weren't there. Kankuro noticed the girl lying there, and went to help her but Deidara stopped him. Temari frowned, trying to locate their chakra, she hadn't told Sasori or Deidara, but the instructors in Suna told her she was a rare ninja known as a 'sensory type' allowing her to sense chakra. Finally locating it she jumped down the cliff, They were in trouble!

* * *

"Deidara! Kankuro! Konoha nin near Sasori and Gaara's area, Hurry!" She yelled panic laced in her voice. Deidara brushed past her, arm outstretched to grab her and sling her over his shoulder along with Kankuro. "How far?" Deidara asked in a cold voice scaring Temari. She pointed her arm to the right at 160 degrees. "Damn it, Sasori don't you die, you die I will bring you back and kill you again," Deidara swore in his mind. Gaara awoke in a puddle of sticky liquid, "b-blood," Gaara said eyes wide in horror. He stood up on his knees and started shaking Sasori gently while saying, "Don't die Sasori, you promised, don't leave I don't wanna be alone please, please don't leave," Gaara's body shook with sobs as he fell muttering, 'don't leave...I'm scared...you promised'

* * *

**There you go, for the short chapter and long wait I'll set a new pole other then Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori another Akatsuki member will be good pick and while we are at it Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, mix and which couple? Just tell in reviews once I get at least 5 for the poll I'll set up the next chapter, okay? Ideas are hard so if you want a story fast, please help me out!**

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	8. chapter 8: The scorpion is back

**Redeyesofhell owns nothing**

**chapter 8****: ****The scorpion is back.**

_A weasel masked Anbu approached the Hokage before lowering himself to one knee respectfully. "You called, Lord Hokage," the Anbu said, in an emotionless tone. "The Kazekage has disappeared along with the current Kazekage's children-" The Hokage began. The Weasel-masked Anbu widened his eyes behind the mask. The Hokage rose to his less-than-intimidating height before walking to a wall and slammed his palm on it, both sealing the room and locking the doors. "Remove your mask, Weasel" The Hokage ordered, the Anbu obeying without hesitation. As the mask was removed the wearer was revealed to be a tall rather effeminate young preteen with raven hair styled with chin length fringe and hair reaching his armpits styled in a low ponytail with a red tie that matched the scarlet gaze of the Anbu, three tomae rotated lazily around the Anbu's pupil. "Itachi, we have reason to believe that it was Sasori who had done it," The Sandaime Hokage stated quietly. Itachi's eyes widened, "How?"_

* * *

'That happened one week ago,' Itachi thought as he and his squad leaped through the trees silently. "Sir, that chakra..." The cat-masked Anbu said from Itachi's left. "Disband once you sense my chakra flare three times come, search the area and try to locate the other three," Itachi ordered his mask slightly distorting his already emotionless voice. "Hai, Taicho" the 4 Anbu members chorused before leaving in different directions. With the dead weight gone, Itachi picked up his pace before he came upon a sight that made even him almost lose his lunch. A young child with flaming red hair tightly hugging the nearly lifeless chest of a teen who had his arms loosely wrap around the child. The sight would have been endearing maybe even cute had the area not been covered in blood, blood he noted came mostly from the unconscious teen. Up the hill, down the hill, even under them was covered in blood some even turning a nasty blackish brown. As he stepped forward he noticed the child was injured, his breathing was pained, so possibly a injured lung, a dislocated shoulder and two black eyes, no two eyes outlined in both bags and of a kekkai genkai he hadn't seen previously, possibly magnet release.

* * *

The teen was no better off, he had cuts and bruises everywhere as well as twigs and leaves clinging to his hair and body as well as a deep stab wound on his side although it was too messy and rough so it happened possibly when he crashed. A twig snapped under his foot and the child looked at him, and a deep primal fear shook his thoughts. 'No child's eyes should look like that,' Itachi thought staring at the cold sea foam green eyes. "Get out," the boy commanded a tone that would send men twice the boy's size running scared. As Itachi proceeded forward the boy's commands became less cold and reserved to borderline hysteria. Tears welled in the child's eyes, "Leave me alone, you already took Sasori-san away from me," the boy hiccupped. Itachi glanced at 'Sasori' as the gears turned in his head. "He's still breathing you know, not for long though," He said offhandedly. "Please save him!" the redhead begged. "He got hurt protecting me, he can't die, he just can't," Itachi's eyes widened. "I am Weasel, what is your name," Itachi asked politely. "Ga-Gaara," Heh, Who'd have thought this shy little boy had the most bloodthirsty demon sealed inside him. For once, Itachi felt a deep loathing for not just Suna, Iwa, but all of the villages for alienating those poor people when they should be a hero. On the ground Sasori twitched his unconscious state pulling less than memorable memories to surface.

* * *

_A young red-haired boy stood controlling and whipping battle puppets around vigorously trying to learn to activate their abilities without himself being in range...or firing at him. A miscalculated firing resulted in about 12 senbon sticking out of his front, but he grunted and pulled the senbon out not caring that he could have caused severe bleeding."Aw, Sasori's gonna be a puppeteer, he'll be just like you soon Chiyo-sama," A woman's voice gushed in his head. "But I don't wanna be like Chiyo-baasama, Can't I be my own person?" The thought pushed more aggression in his movement. "Look at that snob, he thinks he's so much better than us. He won't even lower himself to look at our eyes. Ugh, He's just gonna be another Chiyo the world doesn't need that," A boy in his class had said. Sasori's eyes watered, "I'm not a snob, I'm shy. Please don't compare me to Baa-sama" Sasori thought as he struggled with not breaking down. "You ought to stop and heal those wound ya know," A voice said, "Chiyo-san wouldn't be happy seeing her grandson all cut up and sick," the young raven said jokingly making tsking sounds. "Leave me alone, and I don't care what that old hag thinks," Sasori said angrily. He turned and was surprised to see the Sandaime Kazekage standing there. He covered his mouth in horror, "Please forgive my rudeness, Kazekage-sama," He said, to lighten his punishment. The Kazekage's face turned serious, "Sasori, what's wrong?" he asked, Sasori breathed heavily, "Everything, when I do something it isn't me who achieved it, it's Baa-sama who invented it and taught it to me. When I told them I had taught myself nobody believed me, they turned and said I was an egotistic jerk" Sasori said, voice scratchy and parched. "I never thought that-" Sasori's eyes widened as he looked at the kage before him silently begging him to continue. "-I mean of course you have similar styles and tactics, but that's to be expected in any case she taught you just as any sensei is to do," the kage said, Sasori bowed his head to hide the tears, "Th-Thank you Kazekage-sama" he whispered the tears freefalling now. The Kage rose, "Don't mention it, by the way you really should go in soon though," He said before walking off._

* * *

The dream shifted to a new memory.

_"Chiyo-san shouldn't you tell him, after all he will be turning thirteen soon," A muffled voice was heard as Sasori pressed his face closer to the crack in the door. "How am I to tell the boy his parents have been dead for seven years!" the old woman barked out angrily. Sasori's eyes widened, he had always wondered where they were and soon mourned them as dead, but hearing his fears confirmed, hurt worse than any kunai ever could. He sat up running down the halls and quietly opened the door and sitting bringing his knees to his chest as he looked at the happy families down below. "Sasori, how much did you hear?" Chiyo asked. It was a stupid question and they both knew it, but they both needed conformation. "All of it," He confessed still staring out the window. "They died in the war, Konoha's white fang, Sakumo Hatake, killed them and we never recovered the bodies for a proper burial," She said. "Why didn't he tell me?" Sasori asked. Unsure of who he was talking about she said, "I'm sure he had a good reason," Sasori stood up, "I'm going for a walk," the boy said. As he walked he whispered, "Kazekage-san why did you lie to me," A voice cut through the silence, "I did what I had too," Sasori spun spotting the man who ran through his thoughts, " .You! If you caused it why did you lie, where you lying then too," He accused. The Sandaime frowned, "Sasori, that mission was important," Sasori glared before saying, "So was my family," He ran from his former friend into the desert away from the lies and deceit that his ex-village seemed attached to._

* * *

The dreams ended and Sasori vaguely thought was my life really that short? I don't want it to end! Gaara, Kankuro, Temari hell even Deidara need me, I can't leave them I will protect my friends till the end which...won't...be...now. "That jutsu," Sasori thought recalling a jutsu he had been creating to make a human puppet, it works but if I mess with it a little it can make me strong, strong enough to protect them, strong enough to raze Suna to the ground, strong enough...to live forever, to be eternal. He felt his soul pull and he grit his teeth and frowned, "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP Danna!" Abruptly his own voice morphed into Deidara's. He was confused up until the past week came back to him. "Where are we? And where are the brats?" He asked. "Konoha, and you'll see them once you answer our questions," A male voice said from the shadows of the room. A tall Anbu emerged from the shadows. Sasori glared starting to rise until the scent of blood entered his nose. "Shit, he opened his wounds," both Deidara and the weasel said in unison as the door closed Sasori stood up. He placed his hands into the correct signs before dipping his pointer and drawing a perfect scorpion kanji on his chest and moved all his Chaka near his heart causing his body to collapse. "Perfection and Immortality perfect. Get ready Suna the scorpion is returning and this time it really is gonna be red sand," He thought, succumbing to sleep for perhaps one of his last time.

* * *

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta reader~**


	9. Chapter 9 Willful Puppets and conniving

**The Uchiha Clan is still alive, however there is tension brewing in the clan of whether or not to revolt so the clan is as separated with the ones whom are against it is treated horribly or labeled a traitor blinded and forced out of the clan.**

**Redeyesofhell owns nothing.**

**Chapter 9 Willful Puppets and conniving parents**

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" a tearful Gaara asked staring at Sasori. "My guess would be it was a jutsu although what it is or what it does I don't know," Deidara said looking at the nurses who were all over Sasori's body taking blood and other fluids while also pumping in fluids. Everyone recoiled back aside from Itachi and Gaara when Sasori's eyes snapped open. "Get the hell off me!" Sasori growled making Deidara smirk even when he nearly died he still had that kickass take-no-crap attitude. "I'm leaving," Sasori said, ripping out the IV's on both wrist leaving the nurse shocked when he stool without swaying in the least. "Good, Akasuna no Sasori you are coming with me," the Anbu captain said giving all the angry nurses a look that sent them thinning out.

* * *

"They are coming as well, I don't trust any of you in the least," Sasori said gesturing to Deidara Temari Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara and Temari puffed out their chest and took each of Sasori's hands leaving Kankuro holding Deidara's. The Anbu nodded in response. "Uchiha, I am leaving first thing tomorrow with or without your precious Hokage's permission, understood?" Sasori said increasing his pace and stopping outside the door. "His hand it's so cold, why is he still alive?" Temari thought glancing at Sasori. "He's not breathing" Temari thought in horror staring at Sasori's chest. **"Brat, when I give the signal you start attacking with your sand," **Shukaku said in Gaara's head. Gaara nodded in response already use to the Tanuki's chatty nature.

* * *

Sasori said to listen to Shukaku, but not to let him control him. "When the Hokage is finished even if we separate, Temari Gaara stay with Kankuro and try to hide at the exits of the village I'll find you then," Sasori said in an emotionless whisper. As the Uchiha approached with Kankuro and Deidara in tow, he stood crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with Gaara following in suite while Temari just crossed her arms. Itachi glared at Sasori, annoyed at how he basically disregarded the seriousness of the situation. The six walked in glancing at the aging Hokage. While Itachi bowed the others remained standing looking annoyed. "Please leave Weasel-san," Of course Lord Hokage," the Anbu said calmly.

* * *

**(A/N I'm branching this chapter into 3 people's perception so when it shows another group it takes place in the same time as when the previous group said, okay?)**

As the Anbu left, the cheerful face the Hokage wore morphed into a stern face reminded Sasori painfully of his own Sandaime Kage before. "I shall be blunt Sasori did you kill the Sandaime Kazekage and kidnap these children and join forces with the criminal?" He asked. Deidara fumed at being called something as petty as 'criminal' even if it was true. Sasori narrowed his eyes, Sasori heared the distinct 'pop' of Gaara's gourd cork popping out and crushing itself into sand once more. "So you did kill him," The Hokage said. Sasori smirked, "Want to see him?" "Then you'll be killed," He said. _**"So will you..." Gaara said a mixture of both the Jinchiriki and Biiju. **_The Hokage's eyes widened glancing at the third Jinchiriki of Shukaku. His eyes wore both different colours, one was his aqua green with black sclera the other was Shukaku's shuriken eye with a white sclera a malicious grin on his face. _**"Touch any of them and I will kill you,"**_ Gaara said demonically sand pouring out to form a dome around the five shinobi. All of a sudden the sand whip around blowing a huge hole through the side of the room that they escaped through.

* * *

Itachi leaped on top of the roofs of the houses in the village before stopping at his clan's compound. His aunties and uncles greeted him as he walked through the compound. He smiled in return before he opened the door to his house pausing to remove his shoes. He sat down, chatting with his mother as she made him green tea practically half of which was sugar. "Thank you Mother," He said happily. She frowned, "Itachi do not be so formal with me," As he stood Sasuke pounced on him, "Nii-san!" He said happily with Fugaku frowning. "Sasuke you are going to graduate stop pouncing on Itachi like some bratty child," Fugaku scolded unaware of Itachi and Mikoto's glare on his back. "Like mother like child," he muttered as he walked away. "What happened at the Hokage's building?" Mikoto questioned. "Nii-san tell me please!" Sasuke shouted causing Itachi to hold his ear. "I can't tell, sorry," Itachi said as he stood up to leave. "Is it, Anbu business? Mikoto asked, Itachi decided against telling her his whole life is starting to revolve around ''Anbu business' so he simply nodded as he left. He left through the back door of the building. He felt an itching in his throat so he coughed into his hand and was disturbed to see blood coating his fingers. Two kunoichi ran up to him seeing him coughing bad. "What happened? Are you okay?" Hana, a young kunoichi and heir to the Inuzuka clan, said concerned. "Of course not, He's coughing up blood," Anko Mitarashi barked, she was a girl who came from no clan but had a reputation rivaling one. "Itachi, speak! How many fingers am I holding up!" Anko said holding up five fingers. "Five," he responded. Anko said, "He's wrong take him to the hospital, I was holding four fingers and a thumb," Itachi smiled, but Hana glared, "Quit joking help me get him to the hospital," Hana said, as they fled to take Itachi to a place he had just visited.

* * *

**(A/N End of shifting time between groups)**

Fugaku walked impatiently up to the Hokage sparing a quick surprised glance at both the sand cloud heading toward Kumogakura and the huge hole in the Hokage's personal room. "Hokage-sama," Fugaku greeted respectfully although he did not bow, as he bowed to no one. Another voice repeated the action. "Hiashi-san, Fugaku-san to what do I owe the honor?" the Hokage said causing both men to frown," Hiashi straightened, "I wish to know who will be assigned with my child when she graduates," Fugaku frowned and said, "I as well," The Hokage frowned irritated and said, "They both graduate in more than five years from now," Both clan heads glared, "They are both more than capable of passing some silly test, they had been training since birth unlike some of these children," Fugaku said putting emphasis on 'unlike'. Sabutobi frowned, "Very well should Naruto pass on the graduation day they will all three make up a squad if not it will be a two-man squad, do you have any recommendations for a jounin," Fugaku responded without hesitation, "Itachi," Hiashi said, "I want Team Gai to help train them so Hinata can learn Juuken," The Hokage said, "Fine, Fine," before he paused, "What the hell am I thinking," He turned to take back his previous statement, but both men were gone. He sighed as he wrote on a paper, "Team 7: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and (possibly) Uzumaki Naruto, led under Uchiha Itachi. Special Note all missions including more than one team require Team Gai as well as some training." As he shook his head he thought of why he had given in so easily.

* * *

The nurses grabbed Itachi from his friends grip placing him on a stretcher and wheeling him to the emergency room. "What is the Diagnosis?" Hana asked as Anko was pacing and fiddling with a kunai scaring some visitors. "Bronchitis or _tuberculosis_ is the choices we have narrowed it down too, but as to which or even which type is unsure. One thing is certain he is quitting Anbu," The nurse said, Anko walked up to her, "Why?" she asked although it was more like demanded to know. "To much extrusion and it will get worse or even fatal, how long has he had it?" She asked, "Since we were genin under Kushina-sensei, which was six years ago," The nurse frowned, "Thank you that helps very much," as she ran to attend to Itachi. Hana grabbed Anko's arm, "Let's go," Anko shouted, "No are friend is sick we need to stay," Hana sighed Anko was extremely protective of her friends. "They will notify us, but we need to tell Fugaku Mikoto and Sasuke," She said as they left the three Haimaru Brothers joined their mistress side as they left for the Uchiha compound dreading it with each step.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Deidara asked as they rode on his clay bird. "Kumogakura so Killer B and Yugito Nii can teach Gaara to control Shukaku better," Sasori said, as the group flew to Kumogakura. "WRONG WAY BRAT!" Sasori shouted over the wind. Deidara turned the bird to fly to Kumo in the real direction with Kankuro Deidara and Temari laughing. "Idiots," Sasori said, Gaara nodding in agreement.

* * *

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	10. Chapter 10 Enter Kumogakura

**Sasori has partially turned into a puppet meaning no senses other than sight and hearing as well as human organs although his skin and organs are slowly dying other than his 'core of living flesh'. The jutsu would be painful, however Sasori can't feel even before the technique by the end of the chapter Sasori will be a full puppet or...partial...puppet? Ah well he'll look the same as when he fought Chiyo and Sakura which he *cough* should've won.**

**Redeyesofhell owns nothing.**

**Chapter 10: Enter Kumogakura**

* * *

"How do you know they'll be friendly, Danna?" Deidara asked as they leaped through trees. Gaara was lagging behind badly. "Gaara hurry up, your dead weight if you can't run," Sasori yelled the wing carrying his voice to the struggling Jinchiriki. "How do you run so fast?" Gaara cried in frustration. Sasori slowed down, "Channel chakra to your legs, and hurry Kumo may be close, but that Anbu squad is closer," Gaara grit his teeth, "Just carry me," he said annoyed. Sasori narrowed his eyes, "brat, should we get separated are you going to ask your comrades to _carry you_?" Sasori spit the last words out as if the very idea was laughable, yet his face showed no such mirth. "If you're done Danna I have a question you had conveniently forgotten again," an annoyed Deidara said, vein pulsing on his forehead. "I don't," Sasori said simply. "What! We might me killed on sight then," a frustrated Deidara yelled.

* * *

"QUIET BRAT! unless you want to reveal our location. Look, if there's one thing I remember about Kumo nin was they were very prideful and cunning; desperate for an advantage over other villages even during times of peace, if only to discern our motives and/or village. All I'll need is to convince them," Sasori said, in confidence. "If you can't?" Deidara prodded. "We die," Gaara said, Temari and Kankuro nodding in agreement. Sasori reached into his left sleeve pulling out a scroll. He carefully unrolled it showing a 'three' painted carefully on it. A 'poof' later revealed a slightly distorted and motionless, but definitely their own Sandaime Kazekage!

* * *

Temari looked away in horror while Kankuro stared horrified, they both recognized one thing Sasori was trouble and they were both yet again wondering why they came when they could have told someone and what! The Kazekage was believed to be the strongest in the village and the third was the best, yet here he was quite literally a shell of his former self. The puppet opened its mouth, iron sand flying ominously forming a mist out in front of it. "Gaara, stay with me. Deidara stay with Temari and Kankuro try to make it far from here, but do not enter Kumo without me or Gaara, understood?" Sasori said, as they all nodded.

* * *

Gaara stood awkwardly beside Sasori's confident form. "Gaara use your sand as a defense to protect me and you, I'll handle offense," Sasori ordered. Despite the Tanuki's protest, Gaara nodded, allowing sand to pour out to form a ring around them. As the Konoha nin came, Sasori snapped into action twitching his fingers, moving his wrist causing the feared iron sand to attack sending their formation to shatters. The Anbu used that as an advantage and sent a flame towards Sasori's head, but Gaara blocked it and sent the sand to wrap around the scared nin. Closing his fist instinctively blood splattered from the corpse, leaving the Anbu horrified and Sasori intrigued. "You...Monster!" A woman with purple hair shouted at Gaara. Tears welled in Gaara's eyes, **"DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER!' **Gaara yelled the Tanuki taking hold to protect its host. As the Anbu separated and charged both sand and iron powder was sent everywhere, showering the forest with blood. Sasori turned looking at Gaara as he regained control. "Shukaku's influence is becoming stronger, yet he has made no attempt to hurt Gaara, perhaps the seal malfunctioned?" Sasori thought though on the outside all he said was, "Hurry up brat," Nodding Gaara followed Sasori surprised to see the rest regrouping nearly instantly.

* * *

After an hour of running they approached Kumogakura. A tall man with dark skin and shades was there waiting for them. "Yo, Yo, Yo what' ca punks doin' here are you here for trouble or what?" He said. "Are you 'killer' B?" Sasori asked putting air quotes on 'killer'. Nodding Killer B puffed out his chest and said, "know my name, know my fame, don't be lame! Eight tails, that's me, da rappin' Killer B," Gaara laughed clapping happily. Frowning a man walked from behind Killer B. "B, who are these people?" the Raikage said angrily. Sasori smirked, "That is killer B the eight tails Jinchiriki, right?" That put both men on edge. "Gaara," Sasori said, gently pushing Gaara ahead. "Please teach me," Gaara said, "Ah, someone finally appreciates my raps enough to learn the art," Killer B said proudly. A punched B and said, "Baka, nobody likes your raps enough to learn them," Sasori sighed irritated about the 'raps being art' comment and said, "Couldn't agree more, I need you to teach Gaara to tame or even befriend Shukaku," The result was nearly instant both A and B jumped, "You sure it's Shukaku no offense, but he's a lot more sane than his predecessors," A said, scrutinizing the young boy's petite frame which supposedly held the great Ichibi no Shukaku prisoner. Sasori felt a tick mark appear over his eyebrow, "Unless Suna magically gained another Biiju in the 5 years I was gone than yeah I am sure it's Shukaku," Sasori said annoyed at the stupid question.

* * *

**(A/N I hate writing raps so pretend this is a translation of the legendary language of the 'Killer B' unless someone wants to make B's raps then you can PM me and I'll credit you)**

B looked at the boy feeling the eight tails squirm irritated against Shukaku's Chakra signature, which was strangely less malicious and psychotic than B imagined**, **but still he was cautious if Shukaku got loose he could do damage, but not as bad as in Suna. "Yeah, I will," B said grinning. Gaara tried to grin back, but it ended up as a shy smile. "B, before you teacher Gaara-san anything could you please escort the others their homes that might be for the duration of their stay," A said. When Sasori went to follow, A blocked his path with his arm. "What do you want, Raikage?" Sasori asked mentally counting the seconds the man was holding him for. "I want to know your intentions Akasuna," A responded. Sasori frowned, "I came to get Gaara some help in controlling his Biiju," the Raikage continued, "And afterwards?","I would have likely took him to meet the other Jinchiriki," Seeing A's look he continued, "All my life Jinchiriki not just Shukaku's have received scorn and I wish to see their abilities that separate them from normal shinobi," A narrowed his eyes, Sasori hadn't lied, but he also had the distinct feeling that simple curiosity was not the only thing that fueled Sasori's motives. "Very well, You are dismissed," He said waving his hand dismissively. When Sasori turned he grit his teeth, "Kages all of them arrogant, I wonder once this village served my purposes what this Kages power will add to my collection?" Sasori smirked in anticipation as he walked from the unsuspecting Kage.

* * *

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	11. Chapter 11: Pre-Chunin chapter part 1

**Okay, 5 years have passed so Shukaku and Gaara are best friends err...nah just friends. I want this chapter to be a preliminary to the Chunin Exams so it's going to show both Sasori's group and Konoha as well as a flashback to show Itachi's condition and outcome. Just to let you know the teams:**

**Sand Sibs. Sensei Sasori Assistant (like Yamoto): Deidara Leader: Gaara Other: Temari and Kankuro.**

**Team 7: Sensei: Itachi Leader: Sasuke/ Naruto Other: Hinata**

**Team 8: Sensei: Kurenai Leader Shino Other Sakura Kiba Akamaru**

**The rest are the same.**

**Redeyesofhell owns nothing.**

**Chapter 11: Pre-Chunin Chapter part 1**

* * *

Gaara lied down on the ground taking a break from B's training as well as Sasori's. **"That Sasori's one Sadistic bastard..." **Shukaku said making Gaara nod in agreement. **"...I like him, I want his blood," **Shukaku said. "No you can't morally it's wrong to kill friends, plus it's physically impossible he doesn't have blood anymore remember," Gaara said reprimanding the childish and psychotic Tanuki. **"What about everyone else?" **Shukaku grumbled. Gaara sighed and said, "They can die," causing Shukaku to grin happily. "Can I sleep or are you going to possess me, again?" Gaara asked feeling tired. **"Hey! I stopped doing that 3 years ago and you know it!" **Shukaku snapped.

* * *

On the other side of the field Sasori and B were talking, "The Akatsuki are getting less subtle almost all Jinchiriki except Gaara Yugito that Kyuubi boy and me, are captured," B said to the already informed Sasori. Sasori nodded the sleeper agents he'd created had him informed. "Right under the so called strongest shinobi of the cloud's nose, heh so pathetic," Sasori thought smirking internally.

* * *

While Deidara was having a conversation with both Temari and Kankuro about the 'Chunin Selection Exams' to which both Temari and Kankuro said, "Huh, what the hell's that?". Deidara bit his tongue to keep from insulting their intellect, and simply said, "It's a test designed to test your strength, speed, intellect, adaptation ability, and many more, anyway Sasori thinks you should try so he can see how far we've come," While Temari doubted Sasori worded it quite that nicely she and Kankuro were both eager to leave Cloud and impress Sasori so he'll quit insulting them.

* * *

Sasori said to B, "From what I have both heard and seen of Akatsuki it seems their keeping 1,2,8,9 tailed beast while hunting the rest, perhaps they need the Jinchiriki of certain age?" B shuddered at the thought of those brutes forcibly shattering an infant's soul just to get the biiju inside. "Or perhaps they do have some morals?" B wondered. "Unlikely my sources are informing me that they are stationed near Amegakura and that region has been plagued by so much destruction nearly all of its citizen were touched by the malicious aura in the air," Sasori said, as he prepared to walk away B asked, "About those 'sources' who are they and where are they?"

* * *

Noting that the question came earlier than expected he simply said, "My sources are scattered global, but they pose no threat to you nor cloud, I simply have them tracking Akatsuki," as he walked away he saw a bird flying and he put his hands into the 'tiger' seal leaving his body to disappear as it was replaced by crumbling sand leaving a pool wear his feet once stood. Sasori reformed near a large cliff and he opened the box the bird dropped and saw five shining hitai-ai's of Sunagakura as well as a note which read,

* * *

_Suna's own 'Scorpion' Sasori no Akasuna is suspected to have been in Suna around the time of the Sandaime Kazekage's disappearance as well as the now Yondaime Kazekage's children's disappearance, one of whom is the fourth Jinchiriki of the Shukaku no Ichibi marking his return of critical importance. The distraught Kage is holding Sasori's capture for 50,000,000__ryo dead and double if he is alive and saying to 'approach with caution' and that his children might have Stockholm syndrome and that the more injured they were the lower the reward and to get all of them. Beware Missing Iwa Nin Deidara is suspected to be traveling with them, whilst his capture is not mandatory, but it will include a 20,000,000 ryo bonus, with the children's return for 25,000,000 ryo._

* * *

Sasori crumbled the paper tightly in his hand, "This complicates things," he muttered stalking over to Deidara, Temari, and Kankuro. "Raikage, sir. I apologize, but I need to speak with my group, please," Sasori said straining to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. The Kage nodded leaving them alone. Deidara motioned for Temari to bring Gaara over. When Gaara was with them, Sasori told them to pack their stuff and that they were leaving by sunrise tomorrow. When the kids left, Sasori turned to Deidara, "Kumo has techniques I need before we leave we're stealing them," Sasori said before walking to the Kage building

* * *

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	12. Chapter 12

**The first part had Suna POV however I couldn't find a way to incorporate Konoha into it, Sasori's group enters Suna in the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Redeyesofhell owns nothing.**

**Chapter 12: Pre-Chunin Chapter part 2 (Konoha POV)**

* * *

Itachi, Hana, and Anko walked towards the Shinobi training Academy so Itachi could pick up his squad. The only reason Hana and Anko were here was that they were afraid his tuberculosis would show up again despite the Doctor's assurance that it was gone for good. "Doctor's lie through their damn teeth, they probably had lied so Itachi will die just like when Kushina-sensei died," Anko thought venomously clutching a Kunai waiting to throw it at someone. "Here we are! Thank you for walking me here, but I can continue from here. Bye Anko-chan, Hana-chan," Itachi said walking up the stairs to the door.

* * *

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRATS, BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled, "Okay now to call out teams: Team 9 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru!-" Ino slammed her head, depressed to have not gotten her 'Sasuke-kun' whilst Sakura laughed at her misery. "HAH! INO-PIG I GET SASUKE-KUN! AND YOU GET A FATASS AND A LAZYASS SO YOUR THE SMARTASS HAHAHA WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOUR TEAM!" All three of the newly named Team 9 glared at her except Chouji looked down-right murderous. "AH-UM! Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura!"

* * *

As Iruka paused to let that absorbed by the students, Sakura deflated nearly instantly, but she threw her hand up in the air. When he called upon her she said, "I think there is a mistake, I'm the smartest and Sasuke is the strongest shouldn't we be on a team together with the dobe of the class?" Iruka shook his head, "Due to outside influence the teams were mixed up, anyway team 7 is Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto," All girls glared at the Hyuuga who 'eeped' and threw her head down, but secretly she smiled, Naruto-kun was on her team and maybe he'd be her friend.

* * *

The door slid open revealing an average sized man dressed in a standard jounin attire aside from having the collar like Sasuke's. He had creases down his face that made him appear older than he probably was. His hair, the front appeared like Sasuke with the 'Uchiha fringe', however he had waist length hair tied at the base of his neck. Sasuke stood up and said, "Nii-san?"

* * *

Causing the class to repeated him in a comical fashion. "Nii-san?" they chorused in shock. "two brothers oh it's such a romance tale," Sakura thought imagining Sasuke's unnamed brother and himself fighting for her love. "-So your their sensei, right uh..." Iruka paused realizing he didn't know the older Uchiha brother's name. "Hello Iruka-sensei, I am to become Team 7's sensei, Uchiha Itachi," the newly named Itachi Uchiha said causing all the girls to swoon. "His voice is so deep," Ino thought sighing in pleasure.

* * *

Hinata blushed when the girls glared at her. "Sasuke, Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-sama, come on," Itachi said calmly glancing at the jealously that seemed to seep from all the room's residents. "Teenage drama *insert mental sigh* and their not even teenagers yet!" Itachi thought disappointed by this generation of shinobi. As he stepped out of the room his students scrambled after him. "What are we going to do Sensei? Bet it's something cool! Am I right sensei? Am I? I am aren't I? I'm so awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as Itachi tried to follow his rambling politely.

* * *

"We are visiting Team 2, today," Itachi said watching as Hinata stiffened slightly. "N-Nii-san, why? I-I m-mean you d-don-don't have to te-tell if y-yo-you don't w-want to, of co-cour-course, se-sen-sensei," Hinata stammered. "Hyuuga-sama I mean this in the nicest of ways, but please try to take a deep breath before you talk and try hard not to stutter it is unbecoming of a kunoichi," Itachi said which to Naruto sounded completely emotionless, but to Hinata and Sasuke knew from his eyes that he was trying to help her. "Bastard," Naruto thought unknowingly aloud. Sasuke glared at him and Hinata went wide-eyed. A green-blur passed and attempted to tackle Itachi, but he dodged. Although Sasuke wasn't as lucky when a simultaneous green blur ran him to the ground. "Itachi-san!" Lee cried, "Gai-sensei Itachi-san shrunk!"

* * *

Sasuke growled out, "Get off you clown! I'm not Itachi-nii-san!" Lee gasped anime tears coating his cheeks, "It's okay Lee, It was an honest mistake," Gai-sensei said embracing his student. Meanwhile Sasuke fumed, "Honest? He's 6 year older and a whole foot taller than me!" He shouted, "Gai-sensei," Lee drawled out, "Lee-kun" Gai-sensei returned. "Gai-" Lee was interrupted when Itachi cleared his throat. "Now that those...interruptions are finished, Gai-san will you please call the rest of your team?" Itachi said politely. "No need", "Sorry, We're late to the party," Gai turned to see Neji's calm, serious face, with Tenten's playful one as they both stood on the same tree branch. "Ah Lee-kun, your teammates were practicing their youth behind that tree!" Gai said, but Neji dismissed their accusations by saying, "Don't be foolish, I have no interest in Tenten beyond that of a comrade anything else would be a waste of my time," Hinata took a big, deep breath and said, "Neji...Nii-san,"

* * *

Hearing that all eyes focused on the Hyuuga's. His calm face...Itachi noted, masked hatred, a burning hatred that sacrificed and ruined others. "Gai-san, may I please borrow Hyuuga-san?" Itachi asked. Seeing Gai's nod and ignoring the blinding grin and thumbs up combination he was infamous for, he gestured for Neji to follow him. "Hyuuga-san, what-" Itachi was cut off when Neji said, "forgive me Uchiha-sensei, but please drop the formalities, it gives me discomfort," That tone...was more respectful than he would have guessed it would have been. The formalities most likely give him discomfort because he is of branch descent and is uncomfortable with titles. "Forgive me Neji-kun," Seeing Neji twitch, but not correct him again he continued, "I wish to know your relationship with your 'nee-chan' and why you glare at her so?"

* * *

Neji glared, "She is not my sister, Our Fathers were identical twins so we're first-cousins," He bit out angrily. "Neji, As Hinata's sensei it is my job to train and protect her to the best of my abilities until she is deemed capable of doing so herself, So you can politely say it or I can use both my Sharinigan and ANBU training to get it," To emphasize his point Itachi activated his Sharinigan causing Neji to do the same with his Byakugan. Neji sighed and explained of Cloud's treachery. As he continued Itachi's worry for the boy increased. When he ended his story his eyes were filled with raw emotion and as his hands trembled Itachi spoke,

* * *

"While I cannot compare our pain I can say I understand the pain and uselessness one feels when a love one dies I have felt that pain twice," Neji looked up his eyes saying it all. _Who were they? _Itachi looked at the sky as it started to rain. "Around when I was 7 I lost my sensei to Kyuubi and at 13, I lost my best friend during an ANBU mission," Itachi said softly, "Do not blame Hinata-san, Neji-kun in any case it was both the Main Family and Cloud who caused his death so blame them," When Itachi left Neji unclenched his fist his eyes moist as he whispered, "Thank you...Itachi-sensei" The rain muting his barely audible whisper to all ears who listened, but Itachi smiled and continued to walk away, leaving the genin to collect himself before returning.

* * *

**To all those curious Konoha is going to have either **

**SasuHina, ItaHina, NejiHina, GaaHina, or Nobody at all.**

**Part three is the start of the chunin exams which is where Konoha and Suna meet. Will they clash and kill each other, become allies and destroy both Akatsuki and Orochimaru, or will they simply avoid each other.**

**How'd I do on portraying personalities? **

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	13. I'm sorry

**Due to family matters I am not going to write stories until after Christmas Break or possibly ever.**

**I know all of you are probably angry, I just...I need time to myself without feeling pressured to hurry and update.**

**And well I'm feeling depressed as well, so it'll probably affect my writing and besides you'll probably leave anyway. **

**I really just feel sad, ****because my dog just died but when I looked at his corpse he looked...just like he was sleeping I thought he was sleeping until he didn't get back up, his tail didn't wag he was motionless just dead. Yesterday he was here and now not. Just a rotting corpse on the ground, because he died alone even when he was so happy near people. If he ran away he'd run right back...but now...he can't run home anymore.**


End file.
